Floraison de Fleurs
by Leaf Silicon
Summary: Platina decides to have Pearl escort her to Floaroma Meadow to watch the Pokemon migrate to Sinnoh in time for spring. But what if she is hiding something from him? Of course Pearl demands to know what it is, it wouldn't be him if it was. Haughtyshipping


**A/N: Ahhhhhhh! It feels so long since I've written a Haughtyshipping story! Haha...my bad for not working on The Masked Guardian...haha...sorry guys, been busy lately, and since its spring time****, I thought of making a Spring time related fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy reading this! This is my first ever one-shot so please go easy one me!** ^^

* * *

><p>Pearl sighed. "Missy, remind me again why I have to be your bodyguard today again..?" the blonde, now fifteen years old asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. Platina tried her best not to heave out the sigh building up inside her and just shook her head instead as they walked side by side in the road leaving Jubilife City.<p>

"Pearl for the last time, I need to have someone to escort me to the meadow, do you think that I wanted to go with you?" she snapped at the impatient boy, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. "And you don't need to call me 'Missy' anymore, besides you already know my real name don't you?"

"Well I'm sorry Mi-" Platina glared at him, _hard_. The blonde boy couldn't help but gulp when he saw those stern golden eyes that sent chills down his spine. "...I mean Platina. Sorry sorry...guess I'm just not used to it." he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

The young heiress rolled her eyes. _What a stupid excuse Pearl_...she sighed as she continued walking.

"Anyway, why didn't you just ask Dia to go with you instead?" her eyes widened as she turned to face him. _What? What did I say?_ Little miss' gaze turned back to the road. "Why? Well...maybes it because..." she mumbled. _That's weird...Missy rarely ever talks like that._ Pearl wondered. "...its...its just that we haven't been able to talk for a while..."

His cheeks blushed crimson, before looking away in reflex to hide his blush, the fact that the girl's back was turned to him not crossing his mind at all. Platina in the other hand continued to walk ahead, her gaze on the ground as her bangs hid the upper part of her face, hiding her eyes from view even if Pearl decided to walk behind her.

"I'm just kidding." she said with an emotionless tone, her facial expression just as emotionless as she turned around to face him. _Ack!_ Pearl's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he frowned, he must have looked pretty stupid since the Little Miss giggled a bit.

"That wasn't funny Missy." he snapped and crossed his arms. She pouted, and Pearl could feel the blush that disappeared only a few moments returning. _Oh Arceus please don't let her notice, but she does look kinda cute when she does that...Argh! Pearl snap out of those thoughts!_

Platina just continued giggling as she watched her companion hold his head in a rage while messing his hair with his hands. _As expected of him, always so impatient..._she giggled again at that thought before shaking the blush forming in her cheeks off.

"So anyway...the season winds are coming again, is that why you wanted to go to Floarama meadows?" Pearl asked, his gaze on the sky as he watched the Starlys fly by, not seeing the girl in front of him nod excitedly.

"I heard that the Jumpluffs from Johto are going to migrate here doing the spring, I wanted to go last year but..." she cut herself off as her eyes tilted a bit. Pearl stopped in his tracks as he stared at the raven haired girl in front of him. "But?"

She made a small whimpering noise, as if she wasn't suppose to say those words out loud. "But I actually wanted to go there, with Diamond actually." _Diamond_, the way that she said his name somewhat made Pearl a bit angry, and as he hated to admit it, it made him..._jealous_.

_Now you're just being stupid Pearl..._he said to himself as he continued walking, at a much faster pace than he did a while ago. Its only been a few months since Dia started dating this black haired chick in gothic lolita clothing, what was her name again...? Barley? Carly? Yeah it was something like that...

And ever since then the little miss has been pretty grumpy most of the time. Seriously, what was her problem? Of course Pearl was happy for him, Diais his bestfriend after all, but Missy didn't seem quite happy, it was as if she didn't like her being with her other traveling companion for who knows why.

The only thing the blonde could do was sigh, hopefully not loud enough for Platina to hear. "Hey Missy. Can I ask you something?"

She turned around again, a look of confusion in her eyes. "Of course you can, and its_ Platina_ remember. How many times must I tell you that you can call me by my first name?" her hands were on her hips now. Pearl rolled his eyes before walking over to where she was standing.

"Okay, _Platina_."

"Yes Pearl?" she asked, the blonde gazed into her eyes, those dazzling eyes the same color as gold, and with his reflection in them just made him want to gulp at how their eyes were connected, he felt the butterflies in his stomach before taking a deep breath.

"I want you to tell me the truth, okay?"

Platina raised an eyebrow in confusion before nodding as they pass by the entrance to the town of Floaroma

"By chance...do you like Dia?"

Her eyes widened dangerously and Pearl felt the same spine tingling sensation she gave off when she glared at him back when they just left Jubilife. A second later, Platina turned around the path towards the meadow again. "What a stupid question. Whatever gave you that idea Pearl? Come on, we're almost to our destination..."

He bit his lower lip, sure he was naive at times, actually make that most of the time, but he surely wasn't _dense_. He has his own ways of observing things, and he knew that the question he just asked already had the answer written all the girl's frowning face.

_And he didn't like it._

"Platina..." he put a hand on her shoulder, to which she hurriedly slapped away. His eyes widened in surprise at the girl's actions. But if it was one thing that he was known to do, it surely wasn't giving up.

"Missy!" his hands gripped onto both of her shoulder forcing her to face him. Her eyes widened at his actions as he forcibly pulled her into a hug. Her hands gripped on his orange and white striped jacket, trying to get some space between them, but his grip was just too firm for her to get out of.

"P-Pearl! You're hurting me! Let go!" she shouted, her words obviously an order form him to step back and let her out of his tight embrace. His only response was the shaking of his head, resting on top of her own. "Please...Pearl..." her voice was weak as she softly muttered those words, even if he couldn't express it well, he truly wanted to let her go, but he knew he shouldn't, she was a lot stronger than this.

"Not until you've told me the truth."

She shook her head in a no and he tightened his grip around her. "I'm serious Platina, I'm not going to let go unless you told me what you're answer really is." the determination in his voice made her eyes widen in surprise. Platina tightened her grip on his jacket, resting her forehead on his chest before noticing the black sleeveless turtleneck hidden by his favorite jacket.

"You told me and Dia that we shouldn't keep secrets to each other. We promised right?" his words were enough to slowly make her face him, the first time she's done so for a while now. His amber orange eyes were filled with concern, were his eyes always been this passionate?

"Now its your turn to keep your end of the deal."

She closed her eyes shut before resting her forehead on his chest again, the blonde teenager has always been taller than her, but now it seemed that he was about half a foot taller than her own height, so there was no way she was able to rest her head on his shoulder like she wanted to.

"Yes."she whispered softly, barely heard by the boy, but seeing how her mouth moved he was sure what her answer was as he closed his eyes, his head still resting on top of hers, letting go of most of his grip around her, but she didn't back away and instead she hugged him to his surprise.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she gripped on harder to his jacket to the point where it seemed like the fabric would tear if she tried to tighten her grip on it even just a little more. Platina's lips twitched before Pearl finally noticed the wet marks starting to form on his favorite jacket.

"Be-because...Pearl...he's not..." she muttered as the tears forming in her eyes fell down her cheek and some of them landing on his jacket.

"Hey...don't cry..." he hummed as he placed his hand behind her head, trying to comfort the girl who continued to cry ever so silently. "Platina...I..." Pearl was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry...I should've known better than to keep things from you two..." she muttered in between her sniffs as she let go of her grip on his jacket and taking a step backward, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Pearl smiled comfortingly and touched her cheek. The heiress' cheeks flushed pink.

"Shh...I should be the one apologizing..." he said as he slowly wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes with his thumb, his voice was kind and comforting in a way that she never heard him speak before, or maybe this was the first time she's seen him try to comfort someone. "I'm sorry Missy...I should have known that these kind of topics would hurt you..." his eyebrows tilted a bit before placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she could face him. She smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Platina you idiot..." she said which made him blink a few times.

"Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot here?" he frowned and Platina couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed expression. "What? What's so funny?" he demanded, an embarassed deep crimson blush forming across his cheeks.

She giggled. "Nothing. And..." she looked at the ground, her lips forming a sheepish smile before facing him again. "I never liked Dia in the first place." she stated. Pearl blinked even more, losing the blush on his face as he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Wait, what did you just say?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes. "Then what were you upset about?" His question just made her giggle even more before turning towards the direction of the meadow. "Hey! Platina!"

"Come and catch me you i-d-i-o-t!" she giggled and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He grit his teeth before running towards her direction at full speed, trampling the unfortunate flowers in his way. Unfortunately for her, he beat her to the entrance, but I guess it was only expected for him to.

"Ha! Beat you!" he mused as she finally caught up, that signature silly grin spread across his lips. "Don't seriously tell me that you thought you would be able to get here first?" in a blink of an eye his smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

Platina could only giggle more before noticing the blue round balls with cotton balls as arms floating in the air, scattering its cotton-like spores over them. Pearl laughed as he watched them.

"They're actually pretty cute." he chuckled before turning to look over at Platina watching the Jumpluff being carried by the wind in awe. He smiled but then a sudden thought struck him which made him frown a bit.

"Hey Platina?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that you wanted to go here with Dia last year right?" her cheeks flushed again and subconsciously Pearl felt his eyebrow twitching. "Why is that?"

"Hmm..." Platina suddenly smiled. "Its really nothing."

"WHAT?" the boy bellowed. "Come on Missy don't kid with me like that, you were just crying a while ago over that and now you said that it was _nothing_? What kind of joke is that?"she just giggled even more.

"You really want to know?"

"YES!" Pearl shouted before blinking all over again as Platina grabbed his green scarf and pulled on it, forcing him closer to her before she placed a kiss on his cheek before while his guard was still down. Pearl felt himself burning up at the girl's actions as she finally let go. "Wha...what was...Missy...you just..." he barely was able to mumble, his hands and legs started to shake.

Platina herself was blushing furiously with a smile across her lips as she rubbed her arm, her gaze at the flowers below on the ground. "You still don't get it...?" she asked sheepishly, still not facing him.

"G-g-g-g-get what?" Pearl asked, his voice still shaky from what happened. Platina sighed before picking a daisy from the flower patch nearest to her as she thought of how she wanted to ask Diamond to escort her to the same meadow to see what the blonde's reaction would be and could only sigh again at the boy's inability to put the pieces together, but she smiled either way as she covered her lips with her hands, remembering her reckless actions in deciding to give him a kiss on his cheek out of the blue.

_You really are such an idiot Pearl..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's that! Hope you guys liked it! And reviews are more than welcome! **^^**  
><strong>


End file.
